ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Frita
Una frita es un material vítreo, obtenido a partir de la fusión a temperaturas elevadas (+- 1500ºC) y un enfriamiento rápido, de una combinación de sustancias inorgánicas, calculadas para evitar la solubilidad de determinados elementos, con lo que conseguimos minimizar su toxicidad, a la vez de reducir el punto de fusión eutéctico de dichos materiales. Proceso de elaboración Este proceso se denomina comúnmente fritado, se lleva a cabo en los hornos de fritas, una vez que la mezcla está fundida, se vierte sobre agua, o con aire, para producir el enfriamiento rápido, de dicha masa. Una vez obtenido el vidrio, se procede a su molturación. En el caso particular de que se realice este proceso, para materiales no solubles, es más adecuado el término calcina, se realiza para rebajar el punto de fusión, o bien para estabilizar y purificar los resultados. Clasificación de las fritas Se pueden clasificar según diversos criterios: *En función de su composición química, pueden ser boratos, plúmbicas (silicato, bisilicatos). *En función de sus características físicas pueden ser opacas, transparentes, craqueladas. *Por el punto de fusión. Fritware traducir Fritware refers to a type of pottery which was first developed in the Near East, where production is dated to the late first millennium AD through the second millennium AD. Frit was a significant ingredient. A recipe for “fritware” dating to c. 1300 AD written by Abu’l Qasim reports that the ratio of quartz to “frit-glass” to white clay is 10:1:1.A.K. Bernsted 2003, Early Islamic Pottery: Materials and Techniques, London: Archetype Publications Ltd., 25; R.B. Mason and M.S. Tite 1994, The Beginnings of Islamic Stonepaste Technology, Archaeometry 36.1: 77 This type of pottery has also been referred to as “stonepaste” and “faience” among other names.Mason and Tite 1994, 77. A ninth century corpus of “proto-stonepaste” from Baghdad has “relict glass fragments” in its fabric.Mason and Tite 1994, 79-80. The glass is alkali-lime-lead-silica and, when the paste was fired or cooled, wollastonite and diopside crystals formed within the glass fragments.Mason and Tite 1994, 80. The lack of “inclusions of crushed pottery” suggests these fragments did not come from a glaze.Mason and Tite 1994, 87. The reason for their addition would have been to release alkali into the matrix on firing, which would “accelerate vitrification at a relatively low firing temperature, and thus increase the hardness and density of the ceramic body.”Mason and Tite 1994, 87. Whether these “relict glass fragments” are actually “frit” in the more ancient sense remains to be seen. Fritware es la producción cerámica cuya pasta se desarrolla a partir de fritas, desarrollado por primera vez en Oriente próximo, donde la producción está fechada a finales del I milenio dC. Una receta para la "frita" que datan de c. 1300 dC escrito por los informes de Abul Qasim, que la proporción de cuarzo para "frita de vidrio" a la arcilla blanca es 10:1:1. A.K. Bernsted 2003, Early Islamic Pottery: Materials and Techniques, London: Archetype Publications Ltd., 25; R.B. Mason and M.S. Tite 1994, The Beginnings of Islamic Stonepaste Technology, Archaeometry 36.1: 77 Este tipo de cerámica también se ha denominado "stonepaste" y "loza" entre otros nombres. Mason and Tite 1994, 77. Un corpus siglo IX de "proto-stonepaste" de Bagdad tiene "fragmentos de vidrio relicto" en su tela. 57 El vidrio es alcalino-cal-sílice y plomo, cuando fue despedido de la pasta o de enfriado, wollastonita y cristales de Diopsido formado dentro de los fragmentos de vidrio. Mason and Tite 1994, 80. La falta de "inclusiones de cerámica triturada" sugiere que estos fragmentos no provienen de un barniz. Mason and Tite 1994, 87. La razón para su inclusión hubiera sido la liberación de álcali en la matriz sobre el despido, que "aceleren la vitrificación a una temperatura de cocción relativamente bajo, y así aumentar la dureza y la densidad del cuerpo ." ”Mason and Tite 1994, 87. Si estos "fragmentos de vidrio relicto" son en realidad "frita" en el más antiguo sentido, queda por verse. Fritware o stonepaste es un tipo de cerámica donde se añade material fritado a la arcilla, con el objeto de reducir el punto de fusión, lo mas probable sea que es vidrio molido, sílice y arcilla Archaeological Approaches to Technology. Escrito por Heather Margaret-Louise Miller. pág 140.. En realidad es una porcelana de baja temperatura, soft paste porcelain, realizada en oriente próximo, parece que se desarrolla en egipto entre el s VII y x XIII, normalmente se le aplican lustres metálicos.History of World Ceramics Una aproximación de receta podría ser: * 1 parte de arcilla * 1 parte de frita *10 partes de sand (arena cuarzosa).definition of fritware. CalyArt, por Khaimraj Seepersad. traducir Iznik pottery was produced in Ottoman Turkey as early as the 15th century AD.M.S. Tite 1989, Iznik Pottery: An Investigation of the Methods of Production, Archaeometry 31.2: 115. It consists of a body, slip, and glaze, where the body and glaze are “quartz-frit.”Tite 1989, 120. The “frits” in both cases “are unusual in that they contain lead oxide as well as soda”; the lead oxide would help reduce the thermal expansion coefficient of the ceramic.Tite 1989, 129. Microscopic analysis reveals that the material that has been labeled “frit” is “interstitial glass” which serves to connect the quartz particles.Tite 1989, 120, 123. Tite argues that this glass was added as frit and that the interstitial glass formed on firing.Tite 1989, 121. Cerámica de Iznik se produjo en la Turquía otomana ya en el siglo 15. 61 Se trata de un cuerpo, deslizar, y barniz, donde el cuerpo y el esmalte son "frita de cuarzo." 62 El "fritas" en ambos casos "son inusuales en que contienen óxido de plomo, así como de refrescos", el óxido de plomo ayudaría a reducir el coeficiente de expansión térmica de la cerámica. 63 El análisis microscópico revela que el material que se ha denominado "frita" es "vidrio intersticial ", que sirve para conectar las partículas de cuarzo 64. Tite sostiene que este vidrio se agregó como fritas y que el vidrio intersticial formada sobre el despido 65. traducir Frit was also a significant component in some early European porcelains. Famous manufacturers of the 18th century included Sèvres in France, and at Chelsea, Derby, Bow, Worcester and Longton Hall in England. At least one frit porcelain remains in production at Belleek, County Fermanagh, Northern Ireland. This factory, established in 1857, produces ware that is characterised by its thinness, slightly iridescent surface and that the body is formulated with a significant proportion of frit. Las fritas son un componente esencial en los inicios de fabricación dela porcelana en Europa. Fabricantes famosos del s XVIII son Sèvres en Francia, y en Chelsea, Derby, Bow, Worcester y Longton Hall en Inglaterra. 'Potter and Ceramics. Rosethal E. Pelican Books. 1949Dictionary of Ceramics (3rd Edition) Edited by Dodd, A. Murfin, D. Institute of Materials. 1994. Al menos una de las porcelana de frita permanece en producción, la de Belleek, Condado de Fermanagh, Irlanda del Norte. Esta fábrica, fundada en 1857, produce una cerámica que se caracteriza por su delgadez, superficie ligeramente iridiscente y que el cuerpo está formulado con una proporción significativa de frita. Dictionary of Ceramics (3rd Edition) Edited by Dodd, A. Murfin, D. Institute of Materials. 1994. Véase también *Frit *Solubilidad de los esmaltes *Hard-paste porcelain *Soft-paste porcelain Enlace externo *Frittage des emaux. Daniel Winter. *Fritware *frittes. Diccionario Frit fritte Categoría:Esmalte Categoría:Frita Categoría:Proceso cerámico